Plaza Singapura
Plaza Singapura (Chinese: 狮城68, previously 狮城大厦) is a contemporary shopping mall located along Orchard Road, Singapore. The mall is managed by CapitaLand and owned by CapitaMall Trust. There are retail outlets over seven floors and two basements. The mall has a 752 lot seven storey carpark at the rear of the building, and a two basement goods bay beneath it. The mall is popular with families, teenagers and young adults. Architecture It was then described by students that the building appears "lumpy" in the context and the glass fibre decorated mural at the front and two sides is quite insensitive, like some great Nonya belt. It used to house two sculptures in the building which was designed by the late renowned sculptor Ng Eng Teng, which has now been removed. History Plaza Singapura was completed in 1974 and was designed by BEP Akitek Pte Ltd. At the time of completion, it was one of the largest malls in the island. The mall included a Yaohan department store and supermarket, which was opened on 14 September 1974, a Yamaha store and a Yaohan Best (now Best Denki) as its major tenants. The mall was then managed by DBS Land which is the predecessor of CapitaLand. There were three internal courtyards and an external forecourt provided psychological relief from the noise of traffic and commercial activity outside. Plaza Singapura was officially opened by then Minister for Finance, the late Mr Hon Sui Sen, on 16 August 1975. The mall did not go under any major renovations until 1997 during the Asian Financial Crisis, when it went under major retrofitting with a totally new look and the mall totally changed when it reopened in 1998. As Yaohan went bankrupt in 1997, it saw the departure of the main store. The mall's tenants changed drastically with Liberty Market took over Yaohan in Basement 2. This was to change when between 2002 and 2003, when the mall once again when under a revamp with a new tenant mix. The mall had renovations in the basements, and a direct link to Dhoby Ghaut MRT station was constructed. Travelators were also installed in the building for the convenience of shoppers. In 2008, further changes were made to Plaza Singapura. Level 7 of the mall was given a face lift and tenants selling toys, gifts and hobby related items such as swords and cosplay costumes were introduced. In 2012, it underwent major renovation work which costs about S$ 150 million. The first phase signifies that the first three levels of Atrium@Orchard, which housed several offices, were converted to shop spaces. The second phase involves the former Carrefour (after the exit on 30 September 2012, it became a "missing" shop) converted to supermarket Cold Storage in basement 2 and department store John Little in level 1, which were completed in June 2013. The mall has also been given a new facade with a 170-metre long wave frontage and features multi-coloured sculptures called the Jelly Baby Family by Italian artist Mauro Peruchetti. The renovation and construction of a new wing has increased the retail floor area of the mall from to , which added 80 new retail and F&B shops to the directory of the mall. In 2015, it underwent interior upgrading works. Floor finishes, corridor lighting, toilets and lift lobbies will be upgraded. More nursing rooms will also be added on Level 2. Upgrading works are expected to be completed by the end of 2016. MUJI will be opening at Plaza Singapura on 21 July 2017 replacing John Little. Timothy Mok had went in 24 December 2019, included it had DMK, Urban Revivo and TEMT. Tenants *Cold Storage *Golden Village *G2000 *1Market by Chef Wan *4Fingers *TEMT *AIBI *Amore Living *Anna Nucci *GAP *Mitju *Kopitiam *Kai Sushi & Grill *Baskin Robins *Bricks World *Charles & Keith *Cotton On *Daiso *DMK *DOT *Uniqlo *Yoshinoya *Watsons *World of Sports *Tokyo Walker *The Manhattan Fish Market *Stereo *Samsung *Pandora *MUSEE Tokyo *Lovisa *La Senza *Laneige *Itacho Sushi Gallery 19932477_1077243855741221_5106297828079042560_n.jpg|GV Plaza Singapura 20066666_114614082509038_3889728889580158976_n.jpg|John Little becomes MUJI 19985001_282796315528421_4689842929882103808_n.jpg|McDonald's Plaza Singapura 19955164_321648058284797_6845258162707103744_n.jpg 19984662_1935513506694028_6012392149209841664_n.jpg|Rubi Shoes opened in Plaza Singapura together with Etude House 20066758_1936679883278615_1643571026539315200_n.jpg|Kai Sushi & Grill, taken in November 2013 References External links * Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Orchard Road Category:Museum Planning Area